


Footloose

by Salmon_Pink



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batgirls and bed rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Footloose

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [DCU Femslash Meme](http://dcu-memes.livejournal.com/4958.html), [prompt](http://dcu-memes.livejournal.com/4958.html?thread=1192030&%20#t1192030) "Cass/Steph, after a slip on patrol, Cass is stuck in bed with a foot injury. Fortunately, Steph is a very good distraction".

“No no no no no no _NO_!” Steph races back into the room, hands waving dramatically but without meaning as she descends on Cass. “Where do you think you’re going!?”

Cass could say she needs to use the bathroom. Steph would allow that, although it’s only been twelve minutes since Cass last used it.

She’s trained herself to trust her internal clock well, but she never realised just how slowly time can drag.

So she _could_ say she needs to use the bathroom, but it would be a lie and Cass hates lying to Steph.

She hates lying to anyone, but it’s somehow more important to be honest with Steph.

“I want to move,” she says instead, because that’s the truth.

Unfortunately, the truth gets her a dramatic sigh and Steph poking a finger against Cass’s forehead, right between her eyebrows. “What part of bed rest do you not get? And don’t pull that ‘I don’t understand’ bull, because I _know_ you do!”

“I don’t like staying still for so long,” Cass admits wearily. She imagines she can feel her bones throb in agreement, joints feeling stiff and unused.

This time Steph’s sigh is more gentle, more understanding. “I know, it sucks. But you can’t put any weight on that foot. At all.” 

Her hand moves over to tuck a stray lock of hair behind Cass’s ear. She’ll need to ask Steph to cut it for her soon, it’s getting long again. 

“You could meditate?” Steph suggests.

Cass shakes her head. She’s spent what feels like most of the last three days meditating, trying to use the opportunity to centre her mind so it won’t feel as if the time she’s spent in bed is completely wasted. She doesn’t think she can spend another moment focusing on her chi, and she feels guilty for that, for what Bruce would think of her impatience.

But then she reminds herself of what Bruce can be like when _he’s_ the one who is injured, how hard Alfred has to fight to get Bruce to rest, and she feels the guilt lessen.

“Okay. Well.” Steph pinches her chin between her thumb and forefinger, an exaggerated picture of thoughtfulness, and Cass can’t help but smile. “I guess I’ll just have to distract you, won’t I?” 

Cass frowns for a moment, wondering if this will involve another of Steph’s attempts at homemade milkshakes that seem to be ninety-percent ice cream, or maybe throwing on one of the video games Tim lent them. 

But then Steph’s shifting closer, hips swinging as she pulls her legs on to the bed. Kneeling beside Cass, eyes sparkling, biting her lip playfully, and Cass feels herself swallow thickly, her smile growing broader.

“It’s for the good of your health, after all,” Steph purrs, crawling forward until she’s settled between Cass’s thighs. 

She glances over at Cass’s injured ankle, checking it’s still propped up on its tower of cushions, and then she’s hooking her thumbs under the waistband of Cass’s panties.

When she’d showered earlier that morning, Steph had insisted on helping. Cass probably would have found it easier without her, balancing on one foot for an extended period of time no great hardship to her. Steph’s presence meant a far more crowded shower and lots of giggling and slippery flesh, and by the time they were done, Cass didn’t feel like putting on more than an old t-shirt and panties.

Steph had poked her and called her lazy. In hindsight, she imagines Steph would take back the complaint.

She braces her weight on an elbow and her good foot, raising her hips so Steph can slide Cass’s underwear down her thighs, lifting her leg so she can slip it free of the material. 

The panties end up bunched around her other knee, the cushions keeping her from kicking them off her bad leg. She doesn’t care.

Steph smiles at her again, dark and secret, and then she’s leaning down, thumbs pressing against the muscle of Cass’s thighs. Spreading them a little, and then she’s burying her face between Cass’s legs. Inhaling, nuzzling against her, and Cass feels her pulse begin to quicken, blood rushing south.

It’s been a while since they’ve done this, but Steph knows her so well. Knows just how to touch her, when to go hard, when to go soft. Licking her all over at first, giving Cass’s body time to _feel_ her, to swell and open for her. 

Cass settles a hand in Steph’s hair, strokes it gently, encouraging, and Steph knows she’s ready.

When they kiss, Steph’s lips are so soft, but she can make them feel more firm, more solid. Pursing them against Cass’s clit, pressure that makes her hips want to jerk forward, rough kisses that leave her head spinning.

And then Steph’s tongue is sweeping against her, moving lower, licking her open and pressing inside. Hands braced against Cass’s thighs, her whole body arching, pushing her weight into it as she gives it to Cass as fast and frenzied as she likes it. Tasting her, groaning against her, and it buzzes through Cass, makes her twitch and tremble and _need_.

She gasps, breath catching in her chest, as Steph raises a hand to slide over her folds, fingers moving slick and steady, and then they’re inside of her, opening her up, hot and unyielding. Curling at just the right angle to press against that harder nub of skin, just inside and up, and Cass is panting, sliding a little further down the bed as she tries to push against it, tries to get it deeper. Clutching at the pillow either side of her head, soft whispers of noise on every breath. 

And Steph’s lips are pressed against her clit again, sucking at it in synch with her pulse, fingers pumping her, _fucking_ her, and Cass groans, quiet but earnest. Spine bowing, sweating and on fire with how good it feels, clenching up around Steph’s fingers as she comes, eyes squeezed shut and mouth open on a silent scream.

For a long moment, everything is white-hot and perfect, and then Cass feels like she’s sinking back into herself. Muscles quivering in a way she’s missed, tension slowly melting out of her, and she smiles sleepily and settles back against the pillow.

Steph’s sitting back on her heels, watching her fondly. “I’m the best nurse ever, you know.”

Cass nods in agreement.

“Say it,” Steph insists in a singsong voice.

“You’re the best nurse ever,” Cass repeats dutifully.

“Damn straight I am!” Steph preens. She checks Cass’s foot again, then bounces up from the bed. “Now you get some rest, I’ll be in the kitchen. You want another milkshake?”

“Don’t you want me to -?” she gestures at Steph, at the aroused flush on her cheeks, the slight sheen of perspiration on her brow.

“Nope, you rest,” Steph shrugs, before her grin turns into something more wicked. “Don’t worry, I’m keeping a tally of what you owe me once you’re better.”

She turns and jogs lightly towards the kitchen, whistling to herself, and Cass sighs, pushing hair off her forehead, heat still glowing low in her belly.

Just another reason to hope her foot heals _fast_.


End file.
